trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Knight
The Knight is a Melee fighter from the Prime world of Trove. This class is considered to be a strong soldier from the Prime lands of Medieval Highlands. Lore The King had ordered that the monsters pillaging the area were to be destroyed immediately. 42 of the King's finest were sent after the quest, but only one managed to come back to the castle, only to see it overrun by other monsters and everyone inside dead. After cleansing the castle, the Knight swore eternal revenge to his dead King and loved ones that had to suffer such a fate. The Knight will never yield pushing away crawling monsters and always charging into the heat of battle and when everything looks hopeless the Knight will rise once more stronger than before countering every single attack with his mighty sword, or hers, the name has long been forgotten and the same goes for the man or monster(?) behind the helmet of justice. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" |- Capable of hitting enemies one block below you- Capable of destroying blocks - Heavy knockback to all the monster's hit - Area of effect 4x7 Cone shape - Skill animation is long 2 sec (give or take 0,3), dealing 3.5-4.5 times damage compare to normal attack damage. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Despite what the description implies, this attack does not pierce multiple enemies - It does however deal area of effect 3x5 (arrow shape) damage around the target - Travel 12 blocks forward - Capable of destroying blocks - Dealing 3-4 times damage compare to normal attack -Hits the first enemy collided with the dash |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Can be used to easily tank hits and activate Retribution - Heal 100% of your Health, best use when being extreme low health. - Reduces damage from all sources by 75% for 7 sec (give or take 0,5s) - Increase Stability stats by 100% (not 100% stance just increase the value twice of it ) - 40 sec cooldown |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" |- The cooldown for this skill between every attack buff is around 2 secs.- If the buff is active and the player don't attack anything, it will fade after 3.5 secs (give or take 0.2s) - Next attack damages will increase 4~5 times (can't give exact number) than normal attack damage. |} Stat gain per level _ Knight also have extra 30% health buff since level 1 ( check in your stats window) , and no stat 5 gain at level 20. Gameplay Strategy Tactics Knight is a well rounded class for players starting trove with the instant boost of health. This bulky class is great for attacking groups of enemies in combination with it's passive, Retribution, and the Smash ability. It is recommended for players to get stats like Physical Damage, Attack Speed, and Maximum Health (both base and percent) to get maximum damage output with the inclusion of being a bulky class. Solo Gameplay: Knight is pretty strong for solo gameplay farm,, even in U5, here is some videos for examples: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhfJh_ZuRp8 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZWlc3kDjXg General Tips *A Knight is never a coward. Dive into the fray with your dash and use your smash to damage the grouped enemies. *Use your Ultimate when you are near low health as it can save you in deadly situations. *Use your Smash to knock away any foe near your friends. *Smash can be used to damage a group of enemies that try to run at you. Skill Usage *Keep in mind that your dash stops on the first enemy hit, so don't expect yourself to get in the middle of the fight in a team fight. **If you find yourself difficult to get into the middle of the fight, use your mount then jump in by pressing Shift before doing lots of damage. *Land some auto attacks between using abilities to maximise your damage with your passive. *Don't dodge projectiles! Get yourself hit on purpose to proc your passive for high damage by retaliation. **However, don't do this while your low on health or you will be one dead knight. *Using Shift allows you to dive forward and intercept projectiles to keep your passive up to prevent others from harm. *Your Ultimate has a long cooldown. Use it wisely or in any life risking situation. Beware of: *Ranged enemies can mess you since you need to rely on your dash to get into their face. Prioritize them over melee before attacking the others. Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Melee Category:Sword Wielder Category:Medieval Highlands